Back To Life
by BeautifulSupernova
Summary: The unimaginable happened. Not only did a person received an M.I.A. status, they are controlled once more. This connects two worlds that were never thought it could happen. No one is safe. (Side project)
1. Hope

**Inspiration struck once more. I saw the promo for Escape to the Bionic Island and an idea sprung from one of the clips that was shown. The song used for this is "I need a doctor" by Dr. Dre ft. Eminem &amp; Skylar Grey. **

* * *

"I don't know what to do. I feel so alone, even with my brothers around. We need you here, I need you here. You're my remedy to this. Please wake up Mr. Davenport, don't die on me!" Bree saw how the monitor slowed down to a single line. The noise was unbearable. Her heart shattered into a million pieces.

She screamed as she held his hand in the last moments of life. Bree cried and yelled for the doctor to come. A few nurse tried to take her out, but couldn't.

"Mr. Davenport don't leave me!" Adam and Douglas ran into the room. They each took her by the arms to get her out of the room. With all her strength, Bree couldn't escape their grasps. They managed to get her out, away from her father.

**Hours Earlier**

Chase walked into the room. He was the second one to visit Donald, the first being Tasha. Chase saw Donald laying on the bed with many wires going from the machines, attaching to his body.

There was a chair beside the bed. Chase walked up to it, he sat down looking at his father figure. "How could I let this happen. Adam was right, it was my fault. Everything is not the same anymore. The house went from colors in a painting, to a black and white movie. Ever since the battle a couple weeks back, everything is uneasy..."

He took a brief pause. There were some things that couldn't be said. It was too much pain to take out. His mind wandered off to the good times, but was soon replaced with the image of Donald getting hurt.

Chase abruptly stood up with his hands holding onto his head. He looked up, "if there was only a way to change this."

Everyone blamed themselves. There was no reason since it was their faults. The family felt they could've done something.

Bree paced around the waiting room. When Tasha looked at Bree, she wanted to make her sit. Though, she couldn't do anything because she feels the exact same emotion.

"He needs to okay." Bree mumbled. She tried to stay calm, she didn't want to be around glitching everywhere. "It's been so long since he I've seen him in a healthy state. I—I need to do something. There has to—I"

"Bree!" Tasha saw how bad Bree shook. She saw how Bree fell onto the floor. "I need a doctor to help me!"

A nursed rushed to Tasha's side to help Bree. Bree may be bionic, but she's human too.

* * *

While Bree was in a care of another doctor, Leo went to visit Donald. The boys were in the cafeteria at the time Bree collapsed. Adam decided to stay with her and keep company.

It hurt when Leo saw how Donald was there. Right now the roles are reversed. Normally he'd go to his step dad and ask for help. He'd ask for advice and tips, but now… there's more to it.

Donald is asking for life. He's in coma, from what Leo heard. "I heard people in coma can still hear." Leo laughed a little. "Everything is turned upside down. You need to wake up, I'm probably not the first to say this. Don't give up now. I know you can still hear me. All I ask for you is to fight it. Remember when you came to me, when no one bothered to ask you. All I'm saying is that I'm about return the favor."

A ball of light started to grow on Leo's hand. Once it reached a decent size, Leo walked up to Donald. He set his arm high above and pressed it firmly on Donald's chest. The light glowed very bright. The light could be seen from outside, since it passed through the window.

To Leo's dismay, when the light died down, so did his hope. There is absolutely nothing in the world that can wake up his stepfather. The only thing they have left is time.

**Present**

When Bree saw the line she lost it. Everything that she loved was taken when he left. Adam and Douglas still have their hands firmly placed on her arms. Bree saw as her two younger brothers glared at her. It was a stare of hurt. They looked calm in the outside, but in the inside they were destroyed just like she was.

The doctor came out of the room. He had the one expression that said it all. The tension in the room became thick. Bree knew this would be the end of everything. There would be no team because the team would end here.

Tasha walked up to the doctor, she didn't jump to conclusions yet, but had the same idea. "Doctor, is he… dead?"

"Mrs. Davenport, your husband… died."

Leo and Chase helped Tasha up. By surprise she didn't faint, but she did lose the person she loved again. Donald was her second love. She thought of it as a reunion. Both of her husbands now must be in heaven, waiting for her arrival.

The doctor left the broken family. Adam and Douglas let Bree go the moment the word was said. The world had stopped. Bree began to cry, she lost the one family member that helped her as a child. Donald was there for everything, even in the worst case scenarios.

She turned around to face her family. No one could bring him back. Bree walked away from her family. She need to take some time and rethink a few things.

As she walked down the hallway she sees the most unusual thing. "This is getting really weird."

Two boys had came out of the storage closet. She didn't say anything, but tried to keep walking. Both boys spot her and start to head in her direction. Bree picked up her pace and hid her face. By the time she reached the elevator they caught up to her.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely. Bree wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. The tears kept falling.

"Bree, I was just—" The shorter boy hits his friend in the arm.

"I'm Oliver, this is Kaz." Oliver points to Kaz. "We came here for another reason… what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" Bree crossed her arms and scowled at the two boys. "All you guys want are autographs."

"Yes! But, we noticed you were sad… What's wrong?" Kaz said.

Bree was really broken to speak. She stood there quiet to get her thoughts and words straight. "M—My father died not to long ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your lost." Oliver said. Kaz didn't know what to say since he currently didn't know how to feel in this situation.

"No, it's fine… I shouldn't be telling you my problems anyway." Bree turned around to face the doors of the elevators. She had pushed the button on the wall and was waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"Do you want to talk about it? I heard by talking about the subject, it releases stress." Oliver offered.

Kaz nods his head in agreement. "Yeah."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt a little." Bree said. The elevator doors opened and the teens walked in. Bree pushes the L button on the wall to lead them to the lobby. She wanted to get to the cafeteria section, at least it wouldn't remind her of sad places.

"Out of curiosity, where are we going?" Kaz asks Bree.

"The cafeteria. Why?"

Kaz smiles, "yes! I haven't eaten since I started my shift in Mighty Med."

Oliver signaled Kaz the 'no' sign. Kaz froze and nervously chuckled. Bree looked at him oddly, "Mighty Med?"

"What? Did I say Mighty Med? I meant… Fright-e Fedd. It's a play." Kaz terribly lies.

"So you were practicing a play… in a storage closet?" Bree looks at him in disbelief. She rolls her eyes at him and says, "you and my brother Adam are just alike."

The elevator doors open to reveal the lobby. The three teens walk to the cafeteria to eat something. Bree was going to eat a small dinner with the boys.

"What brings you here to Philadelphia?" Oliver asks.

Bree chuckles before answering, "to stop a mad man from taking over the world. Everyone was about to become into his mindless soldiers. Crazy right?"

It wasn't a crazy idea. The boys have been through danger of some sort just like she has. They played along to keep Mighty Med a secret. "Yeah."

"That's what brings me here to the hospital…" Bree became sad again.

"Don't be sad. Think of it this way. You're going to paradise, but before going, you have to cross the security at the airport." Kaz explains to Bree in a joyful way.

Oliver looks at Kaz, "where the heck did you came up with this?"

"Oh that's what my mom tells me." Kaz says.

"She's probably right. Thanks for the advice." Bree smiles at the two. "Do you have anything I can write with?"

"I have this tiny pencil and a sticky note." Kaz offers.

"I guess that do." She tears the yellow sticky note in half and signs her name on it. "Here are some autographs."

"YES!" Kaz yells in joy. Everyone in the cafeteria looks at him. Kaz awkwardly sits down and looks at Bree. "I mean thank you Bree."

Oliver and Bree laugh at Kaz and continue eating.

* * *

When all hope was lost, there was a small beep. He looked around at his surroundings. The room was bright, though it was already night.

Donald never thought he'd wake up. There was so much to catch up on. He knew where he was, but still decided to ask, "where am I?"

There was a nurse at the time in the room. When she heard another voice, she gasped, and ran out the room. Minutes later the family and a doctor rushed in the room. Everyone was shocked at the sight.

Tasha cried tears of joy. She thought it was the end, everybody did. The doctor checked Donald for any unusual activity. He was still ill, but not severe anymore.

"Where's Bree?" Donald asked. Everyone in his family was here, except Bree.

Chase spoke up, "we don't know."

**Honestly this took another turn then expected… Maybe I will continue it. IF I do continue, I can not guarantee to update soon because this will be a side project.**


	2. Can't Count Without One

**Some Time Later**

_There was a plan, but it was not guaranteed. Everyone split apart to find clues. When she walked around, there was nothing. She was wondering if they came to the right site. It was just a barren wasteland._

_As she turned around, there he stood. He stared at her with an evil look. She didn't think she'd have to see him again._

"_Looking for something, or someone?" He hissed coldly through his teeth._

_She tilted her head a little. It was the same guy from the picture Douglas had shown. "You."_

"_So you've seen me before?" He walked closer. He was now about four feet away. _

"_What has he done." She mumbled to herself._

_He pulled out a laser bo, except it was different. "Say goodbye."_

_She took a deep breath waiting for it to swing._

"Bree!"

Bree jumped as she look at her surroundings. Kaz and Oliver had a worry expression. She had zone out for five minutes. "What happened?"

"I don't know. You tell us." Kaz says.

"The war, the soldiers. This is bad!" Bree exclaims. She stands up ready to walk out the cafeteria.

"What soldiers?" Olivers asks.

Bree places a hand on her forehead then turns back around to face them. "Come with me." She takes their hands and leads them up to where her brothers are. They get there in no time.

Kaz and Oliver stand still for a moment to get their balance. Adam, Leo, and Chase look at looks on their faces weren't the best.

"Bree who are they?" Chase demands in a low voice.

Bree whispers back, "they're friends."

Leo looks at them and smiles. "I'm Leo. You are?"

"I'm Kaz and that's Oliver."

"Cool, I'm Adam and that's Chase." Adam pats Chase in the back, but purposely hurts him. Chase turns his head giving Adam a glare.

"Chase I just realized that the soldiers are on the loose." Bree says.

Kaz looks at the group, "again what soldiers?"

"We'll explain later." Chase lies. He doesn't want other people to know about their problems, especially two boys around their age.

Adam shakes his head and pulls out his phone. "Bree, I think I have that covered." He dials a number on his phone. "Hey S-3, do you mind getting us to our house."

The group can hear mumbles from the phone, but can't figure out what the person is saying.

"Okay thanks." Adam hangs up.

"Adam, who was that?" Leo questions.

Adam grins back at the group, "wait for it…"

Suddenly a small group of teens dressed in black appear before the group. One of them says, "Adam, I received your call."

"Yeah. Guys, meet S-3." Adam says.

S-3 waves at them and looks at his siblings. "Hey. By the way that's my brother and sister, S-12 and S-9."

Oliver nods uncomfortably as he looks at the soldiers wave to him. Why would they be named S with a number.

Bree's eyes grow wide as she looks at S-3. Chase has the same reaction. S-3 approaches them with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you friends."

"I'm am not your friend. You tried to kill me and my older sister." Chase says.

S-3 takes a step back a little. "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything."

Bree steps forward with slight confusion. "Anything?"

S-3 nods. "The only thing I know is that a have hundreds of siblings, we lived in a large warehouse, but that's it."

"Hold up, did you say hundreds?" Kaz asks.

"Well I did say that didn't I?" S-3 responds.

"Holy crap!" Kaz exclaims.

"Well, grab on." S-3 says. S-12 takes Adam and Bree's hand, S-9 takes Chase and Kaz, and finally S-3 takes Leo and Oliver. The soldiers geo-leap away with them to the mansion. The jump a little to settle on the ground.

Oliver and Kaz look at their surroundings. Kaz had a goofy smile, while Oliver looked worried. "Where are we!?"

"California, why?" S-3 asked.

"WHAT!?" Oliver freaked out. "We were just in Philidelphia!"

"Calm down, I could just geo-leap you back with no problem." S-3 offers. "Besides, it's not that far, is it?"

Oliver looked around and saw many were dressed in black. It was an unusual sight. Yes, he may have seen villains, but at least they'd have some type of color.

"Oliver, get over here!" Kaz calls. Oliver tries to get through the crowd of soldiers to get to Kaz. Once outside, he sees Kaz by Adam and S-12. "Look at this."

Adam hands Kaz a football and he throws it. Adam aims at the ball to shoot it with his lasers. He accidently shot a bird down. "Opps."

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Kaz exclaims. Adam and Kaz give each other a high five. Oliver walks back inside. He looks around trying to find any of the other bionics, Chase or Bree.

"Where are you going!?" S-12 calls out.

Kaz adds, "you're going to miss out on the fun… like always!"

Oliver ignores Kaz, there are no time for jokes. he had to find Bree or Chase to get them home since Adam is no help just like S-3 and the rest.

Oliver wanders around the house trying to find them. He goes into the back hall first. Nobody is there. He goe to the front hall to find them, yet he receives the same results.

"Where the heck can they be?" Oliver mutters.

* * *

"What are we going to do!? Did you see how many people are up there!" Bree yells.

Chase responds with the same tone. "I'm not blind! Look, we have to gather them all and notify Mr. Davenport."

"Great idea Chase. You know I'll call him and say 'Hey , remember Krane's soldiers, they're at our house!" Bree says in a sarcastic voice.

Both siblings are arguing until Leo walks into the lab. "Guys, what is up with the screaming?"

"We need a solution to get them out of here!" Chase tells him.

Leo says, "since this is a major problem, we need to tell Big. D."

"Thank you." Chase says while glaring at his sister.

"But not until he gets back." Leo mentions right after.

Chase could pull out his hair right now from frustration. "First things first, getting those two boys out of here."

"If only superheroes existed, we wouldn't have this problem. Like how Tecton or Skylar Storm put criminals in jail with their awesome—" Leo stops talk when he sees his siblings stare at him.

Bree has her arms cross and rolls her eyes. "Leo superheroes don't exist. You're reading too much comics."

"Bionic super humans aren't suppose to exist either, but look where we are now." Leo protests.

"You know what, let's just go." Chase suggests. The three of them walk through the stairs to avoid any suspicions.

Once they get to the living room, everything is a disaster. The glass dining table is broken, some of the soldiers were with S-3 playing limbo, the pool was partly empty and more soldiers were breaking anything they could find.

"Is that my prom dress!" Bree exclaims.

"Why are you so surprised?" Chase jokes and Leo nods in agreement at the statement.

Just then a small, black cyclone appears in their direction. When it stops spinning, a little boy appears in front of them. Leo backs up from the amusement

"Awesome place!" The ten year old said. Then he realizes something that the rest of his siblings didn't. "Have you seen S-1?"

Leo backs away more, behind Bree and Chase. They both knew why, but he didn't need to hide since they don't remember anything of what happened.

The boy turns around to face his older brother. He probably knew where she was. "S-3 where's S-1!?"

S-3 turns to his younger brother. He was right, they haven't seen her in a while. S-3 checks his bionic beacon to locate her. S-3 takes a deep breath, "come on, come on, come on."

Soon the soldiers stopped what they were doing and paid attention to S-3. S-3 would refresh the app to see if it was a mistake.

He refreshed it one last time to make sure it wasn't a mistake. "She's gone."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. Can't wait to continue this.**

**Daphrose: thanks for checking that. I really appreciate it :D and you'll just have to wait on the revelation of how Donald is still alive :3**

**Also another thing. I loved the idea Daphrose did for her story 'Unbreakable'. That's almost where the ending of this chapter comes in play :P**

**Until chapter 3 my fellow… yeah I'll make it work some how. lol.**


	3. Power Within

**WOW! It has been a while since I've updated. Please excuse any mistakes and stuff XD I had inspiration this time out of nowhere and wrote this. It might be a filler although I tried for it to be an interesting chapter.**

* * *

Kaz and Adam saw the soldiers walk inside. They were wonder what was happening. As they both went inside the house, they found the soldiers surrounding S-3.

He looked very worried, especially when he faced the youngest in the group.

Kaz and Adam walked up to Chase and Leo.

"Chase, what's happening?" Adam asked. Leo backed away even more when Adam looked at him.

Kaz crossed his arms and bombards Leo with questions. "You know something. What did you do? Were you the cause of this?"

Leo was just like Oliver, he could never hide his worried looks.

"I did nothing! The only thing I was doing was help them defeat the bad guy." Leo points to his older siblings.

"You have a guilty face. I know because Oliver is just like you," Kaz adds on.

At that moment, Oliver had finally found the Bree and Chase. He also heard what Kaz had just said.

Oliver turns to him, "hey, I'm right here!"

Soon the three of them start to argue about the subject.

"Hey—Guys . . . HEY!" Bree yells loud enough for everyone to look at her. "I think we already have enough problems." She turns to S-3. "Take them home, then we'll find your sister."

S-3 nods and walks up to Kaz and Oliver. "Brace yourselves."

S-3 geo-leaps back to hospital with Kaz and Oliver. He looks around and sees if anyone is in the hall. "I guess this is your stop."

"That is awesome! How are you able to do that?" Kaz asked. He knew there were only three bionic superhumans (four, counting Leo) and that superheroes could only do those magnificent things.

"I don't know. I just know my siblings and I have these special abilities." S-3 said. He really never put thought into that. Why question something you can't change. Plus, he only remembers when he found Adam and his siblings followed.

Oliver saw the thoughtful face on the soldier. He pulled Kaz aside and whispered, "there's something that doesn't add up here."

"Yup," Kaz answered, even though he didn't know what Oliver was talking about.

"You don't know what I mean, right?"

"Not a clue," Kaz sincerely says.

They were going to talk to the soldier once more, but he was gone. Kaz shrugged and began to walk away. Oliver had a bad feeling, but it didn't have to do with the soldiers. He thought it'd be best to leave it for tomorrow. Right now they could use some rest, considering the different time zones in California and Pennsylvania.

* * *

Donald laid in the hospital bed thinking about life. He wonder how he could still be alive and to think he was dead for a bit of time. However, he saw something draw him near the end of the light. It was his father.

Donald wasn't the most religious person in the world, on the other hand Tasha would attend mass when possible and prayed. He saw his father at the end of the path and his hand was extended out for Donald to reach. he man was young and he didn't look old which surprised Donald. Just as he was going to unite with his father, he saw how his family grieved for him.

Then he saw all those memories of his life. Since being a small child with Douglas upto the present. He couldn't leave his family behind. They would never recover from his lost. Donald walked back to the start of the trail. His father didn't seem sad at all, in fact he was okay to wait for his son.

Donald was now here. He shouldn't be wasting his life—not that he ever was. He did have to stay here for a couple of more days. That was okay for him, it was for precaution.

Donald looked for his phone. "I don't think I'll be able to get up."

Donald was able to reach for the control of the TV. Once he turned it on, there was a national warning.

_Breaking News, Live_

"_The hunt for the bionic fugitives has been ordered. Police are trying to do everything they can to find them. The president has ordered for no one to panic."_

Donald had forgotten all about the teen soldiers. Without their leader, what would they do?

* * *

When S-3 came back, he had a couple of his siblings help search for S-1. Adam and Bree went with them. They had to go all the way to Philadelphia to look for her.

The group was desperate to find her. They knew they were considered dangerous, even if they were just like the first bionic superhumans.

"Where can she be?" S-9 mumbled to herself. She and S-10 were on the outside perimeter to check if she was still there.

"She's not here, and we've looked everywhere!" S-10 said in frustration. He sat on the floor and sighed, "what if she left somewhere else?"

"What do you mean?" His sister asked.

He said, "like into the city."

"We can't go. We could get lost." S-9 was trying to find a solution with her younger brother.

S-10 was about to argue against her until he sees a pair of lights roaming the area. They were bright and right above them and above the rest.

Both of the siblings inched closer, as they saw men coming from the chopper.

"Stay where you are!" One of the men called out.

S-9 took a hold of her brother's arm. "S-10, what's going on?"

"I don't know."

"Stay where you are!" The man called out once more.

S-10 saw the men were armed. Those weapons could kill them if aimed correctly. The men had specialized cuffs. They took the sibling's wrists and handcuffed them. Soon more men appeared with there family in cuffs, even Adam and Bree.

A woman walked over to the bionics. "Good work team. My group will take it from here."

The soldiers inched closer to Adam since they saw him as the leader. He held on to one of the soldiers and Bree did the same.

Bree noticed they would explode if attempted to break free. She whispered, "no one use their strength."

"Quiet!" The woman yelled. She was on the phone with the president. She needed to hear every detail he said.

Bree whispered to S-3, "we need to get out of here."

"I have a plan," He said to her.

He sends out a message to the soldiers instead of talking, that way the agents wouldn't know their plan. A few trucks come by to pick them up, they were still missing many soldiers. As they loaded them into the vehicle, S-3 waits for the door to close.

When he feels the truck move he sends out another message. S-8 takes a hold of Adam and S-3 of Bree. The soldiers geo-leap out, leaving nothing but the handcuffs.


	4. We Have an Emergency

**New chapter that quick? Yes, inspiration struck and did it's magic**

**TKDP: This chapter explains what happened to the others. (You'll get what I mean) Glad you caught my reference!**

* * *

When the soldiers went to look for S-1, Leo and Chase stayed at the house to look over the remaining soldiers. There were so many soldiers and two of them.

"You know, I never knew we'd be caught into this mess." Leo tries to lighten up the mood although it wasn't helping.

Chase wanted everyone in order, yet it wasn't working. "It's terrible!"

Chase stands on the couch and yells as loud as he could to get the attention of the soldiers. "HEY!"

Everyone turned to face him. They didn't know what to do since Adam wasn't with them any more and the soldiers considered him the leader.

"You all need to stop! You're destroying the house!" Chase was desperate. They were like little kids in a daycare not knowing right from wrong.

One of the soldiers called out, "and why should we listen to you!"

Leo said, "because we live here."

"You could've asked nicely," S-14 answered him.

Chase sighed and said, "lets just watch the TV."

Leo turns on the TV and there was live footage of fugitives where they had just battled hours ago. The bionic soldiers were very attentive at the television. They saw how government agents swooped down to the ground stopping the criminals.

_We are live in the helicopter. We were told it was far too dangerous to be down there as their powers could harm us._

When the cameras zoomed in the faces were much clearer. The handcuffs were black and thick, and everyone walked in a straight line into a truck. At the bottom of the screen, words scrolled from right to left; Bionic fugitives arrested

Leo quickly took the remote to shut off the TV. Chase runs by his side and looks for the plug of the TV.

"Hey! We were watching that!" S-14 yelled.

At that moment, S-3 and the rest appeared in the house. He looked around, making sure no one was left behind.

He checked his bionic beacon and the only one not there was still S-1. He didn't know if it was still a bad thing.

Bree was out of breath, she was terrified when those men in black swarmed the area. "That was close."

"No kidding," Adam says.

Leo and Chase get by there siblings, both with the same expression. This time Leo was getting more stressed out than Chase. "That was you on TV, wasn't it?"

"We were on TV?" Adam asks. "Where's my cut!?"

Adam's siblings roll their eyes at him.

"What are we going to do?" Bree asks.

"The only thing we can do is keep them here. Where else are they going to stay," Chase says. He realized there was nothing they can do until the adults come back.

Adam grins, "so they get to stay!"

"On one condition," Chase halts Adam before he could tell the soldiers they can stay. "They'll sleep in the guests' rooms and no one will suspect a thing."

"Great plan . . . for now." Bree turns to the soldiers. "Alright everyone, off to bed."

She ushers them to the available rooms, hoping they'd all fit. It wouldn't be a problem either way since they would sleep standing up. As the living room emptied, the three boys stood standing looking at all the mess the soldiers had caused.

"We should probably go to bed too." Chase walks to the elevator with Adam behind him. Leo goes down the hall to his room.

When Bree comes back she finds the living room vacaned.

"Of course. Leave the cleaning to hustle," Bree mumbles under her breath. She takes the same route her brothers did to go to the lab. It was already pain to imagine this would be tomorrow.

**Philadelphia**

It was late at night when Tecton entered Mighty Med. The hospital had less employees at night, but was just as efficient like in the day.

"We have an emergency!" One doctor shouted.

Tecton was carrying a young girl in his arm. She looked about sixteen, dressed in all black.

Tecton had a minor injury. It was painful to walk with the teen in his arms, which made the trip to Mighty Med difficult. Doctors had placed the girl on the gurney checking her status. They helped Tecton sit on another gurney while checking his health too.

Horace barged into the main room when he saw the two injured. "My my! What happened!?"

Tecton was able to tell Horace what happened before his minor injury.

_Tecton was fighting Megahertz. He didn't know why this happened, but a girl showed up. She sped over to Megahertz and her momentum knocked him off his feet. Tecton takes this moment to pick up Megahertz, however when he does so, Megahertz forms a ball of electricity, shocking Tecton._

_Tecton falls and sees how Megahertz approaches the girl. She stays in a fighting stance waiting for him to get closer. The villain runs towards her and she disappears. The girl appears behind him and uses her super strength to throw him in the air._

_Megahertz falls and doesn't stand up. The young girl slowly walks over to him, it was a big mistake. Megahertz shoots red electricity from his hands. She rolls on the ground and her body is stopped by a tree._

_Tecton finally has the strength to stand up. He sees a metal post with a yield sign on it. Tecton yanks it off and wraps it around Megahertz. When the villain formed another bolt of electricity, the energy went into the post, shocking himself._

_Tecton left the villain in defeat. It was either to use his energy to save the girl or use his energy to put Megahertz in Mighty Max. He couldn't carry both. Tecton walks over to the teen and picks her up. It would be a difficult trip to the superhero hospital._

Horace tells the doctors to check Tecton for any injuries that could be major than previously thought. Horace walks over to where the girl lays. She had dark clothing, only a distinct fashion villains would wear. There was so much chaos, some injured superheroes woke up. One of them being Skylar Storm.

She saw how Tecton came in with a girl about her age. She has never seen her before which made her wonder what connections did this girl have with them. Skylar's curiosity took over, she was going to find out.

Horace jumped when he saw Skylar beside him. "Skylar, please don't do that."

"Sorry Horace. I heard a lot of noise and I couldn't sleep anymore." Skylar says.

The doctors left the teen on the gurney alone when they realize she's okay. She shuffles and squints her eyes. It was very bright in the room. Skylar saw how she she woke up.

The teen was very confused. "S—"

Skylar says, "Horace she's trying to say something."

The both of them and other staff pay close attention to her. The girl could see much more clearer and speaks louder. "Where am I?"

"Mighty Med," says Horace. He helps the girl sit up. "You're in good hands."

"Everything hurts," She mumbles. She looks at Skylar, "who are you?"

"Skylar Storm," She responds to her. "How about you?"

It took a little time for her to remember her name. "My name is S-1."

Horace knew something wasn't right since the start. She didn't look familiar at all. The chief in staff walks over to the computer and types in S-1 in the superhero archives. The computer quickly scans through every file; Superhero names; Alter egos. S-1 was not found.

How was it possible for her to not have any connection with them, yet have powers a normo wouldn't be able to handle. He ran another scan, but received the same results. S-1 wasn't a superhero, she wasn't a normo either, then what was she?

* * *

**They found her! Not by her family :O Most think she's a superhero from their world! Although you can't fool anyone. **

**Now for the Lab Rats. They are in so much trouble, but it'll only get worse. S-14 will have more appearances, so he'll be portrayed by Diego Lara.**

**Until next chapter my stars! Get it? Cause of my username. XD **


	5. Superhe—Supervillain

It was the weekend, that meant Kaz and Oliver would work more hours at Mighty Med. Normally when they got there, Skylar would be waiting for them, and today was different. She was casually talking with another person they had never seen before.

She points to them and Skylar turns around, "hey Kaz, hey Oliver."

"Hey," both boys say. Oliver asks, "who's this?"

Earlier, Skylar had suggested S-1 to get a real name. They looked on a ton of websites. It felt like an endless search. Finally S-1 found an interesting name, Seryna. It meant clear; tranquil; serene.

"Seryna," Skylar said. S-1 extended her hand for the boys to shake. Kaz and Oliver greet her then inspect her. She looked familiar, like someone they had seen before.

S-1 asks, "what is this place anyway?"

Oliver gave her a curious look, "Mighty Med. Superhero hospital." _Maybe it's because she was never injured badly, that's why she doesn't know this place._

Oliver used his notepad to write down anything that seemed important. He saw how Seryna and Skylar were really close in just a short period of time . . . very short. He saw something in Skylar, there was a glimpse of sadness every time she was by her friend.

Oliver was right. She felt the need to be attached with Seryna because she still has her powers. Skylar was turned into a normo and when she saw something that was closed to her powers, she instantly became too cheery. It was used to hide her sadness. There would be no point of getting jealous since that wouldn't bring her powers back.

Horace walked into the main room and walked over to Seryna. "How have you been?"

"Great actually. Skylar has been a very good friend," she told him.

That was the answer he feared. If she doesn't have any problems, why would she need to stay at the hospital any longer. Although, he did needed her to stay. He need to investigate why she didn't appear in the archives. When he does find out who she really is, she'll be free.

He knew the girls had been looking for a name. S-1 wasn't exactly a name for a teenage superhero. "Seryna, I need to run some tests on you, to check for any malfunctions."

"My chip is fine though," Seryna said as she touched the back of her neck.

Kaz asks, "your chip?"

Oliver wrote more on his notepad. The only thing related to chip was a bionic chip, nothing more. He said, "what chip?"

"It's a microchip," she explains. "It gives me the ability to do all these amazing things."

Horace remembers hearing something about a chip. In fact it was all over the news! He quickly went over to a computer to search bionic chip. A whole bunch of stuff appeared, although most was about the three bionic teens.

Oliver and Kaz went to check what Horace was doing. They it was important by how quick he got on the computer.

Horace had placed many specific words for the internet to filter. The only results he was getting was about the first bionic superhumans. He didn't think it would work, but it was worth a shot.

bionic chip villain; bionic villain

There were many articles of the past four months about a man named Victor Krane. Horace clicked on one of the links and there was a small gallery. He clicked on the gallery and there was a picture of when Krane was arrested. The next picture showed him and his complisent with bionic chip disrupter cuffs. Krane's henchman was facing down because one government soldier had their hand on the person's neck.

Horace clicked the next page and this time they were both facing up. Oliver could feel his heart race. Seryna wasn't any kind of teen with bionics. She was a bionic villain.

Horace quickly exited the page before anyone else saw.

Kaz had a questioning look. "so she's a vil—"

Oliver quickly covers his best friend's mouth. "Not so loud!"

"Wait, we didn't even get to read the whole article," Kaz said. "What if we find her connections that way, we take her to jail."

"Great plan Kaz, it was better than what I had in mind." Horace congratulates Kaz as he smiles.

Oliver and Kaz walk over to Seryna, she and Skylar were like sisters already.

"Seryna, Horace told us to test your abilities in the rec room," Oliver said.

Seryna was all in for it. "Sure." Kaz lead Seryna to the room, leaving Skylar and Oliver behind.

"Skylar, I don't think you should hang out with anymore." Oliver says to her.

Skylar crosses her arms while having a confused expression. "Why not?"

"We think Seryna is not superhero, but a supervillain."

Skylar looked at Oliver in disbelief. How would they know? She hasn't done anything wrong.

"That's ridiculous," she said. "If she was a villain, I would've noticed by now."

Skylar walks away to the rec room and leaves Oliver in his own thoughts.

**Mission Creek**

S-14 woke up much earlier than his siblings. He checked the time and it was seven in the morning, it didn't feel that early.

He silently stepped out of the room and walks downstairs. He goes to the kitchen looking for something to eat, not just a snack.

As he was going to open the fridge, Leo found him and stops him before he did so. "What do you think you're doing?"

The soldier closes the door to look at Leo, "I'm hungry."

"No. This isn't 'eat whatever I see' day . . . only Adam decides that," Leo mumbles the last part.

S-14 shrugs at Leo and walks over to the couch. The soldier sighs and stares at the TV. "I can't wait for everyone to wake up. I'm REALLY hungry."

Leo throws his head back, "I'll go check what we have."

As he went to the kitchen, he would mumble a few inaudible things. He never wanted any of this to happen, even though you can't escape your own fate. You can change it, but never escape it.

Leo searched in the cabinets for cereal and a bowl. He went to the fridge to get some milk. The soldier walks over to see what he was doing.

"What is that?" He asks. It looked very good to him, but he wanted to make sure it didn't do him any harm.

Leo chuckled, "don't worry. It's cereal."

S-14 sits on one of the chairs of the counter. Leo places the bowl in front of him with a spoon for him to eat. S-14 stares at the stuff in front of him. He saw how many white specks this so called 'cereal' had. The opacity of the liquid looked very awkward with the food in it.

Leo moved his arms from side to side. "Are you gonna try it or not?"

"What gives," he says. If he died, it would be all on Leo. S-14 scoops up the cereal with a spoon, he takes it in his mouth and expects nothing, but disgust. However, he wants more. It was very sweet and very delicious.

"So?" Leo asked.

S-14 could barely look up from his plate, "this is SO good!"

Leo saw how S-14 devoured his cereal. It was the weirdest sight, yet very heartwarming.

Once S-14 was finished, Leo took the bowl away from him before he ate it too. The soldier licked his upper lip to savor the last bit of milk. "How have I never tried this before!?"

Leo leans of the counter while looking at S-14. "I'm going to be honest, when the adults come back we're gonna need more food."

"Totally agree . . ."

"Leo," he says to help him out. What came into his mind was, if they're all named S with a number, it would be cooler to have a real name. "I never got your name."

The soldier smiles and sticks out his hand for Leo to shake. "S-14. The fourteenth oldest."

Leo shakes his hand, "Leo Dooley." He straightens his posture while suggesting something to S-14. "You know

what would be great! Having a cool name."

"My name is cool!" S-14 said in an offended tone.

"Dude, it's one letter with one number . . . no." Leo says.

S-14 glares at Leo while he shrugs. "I guess you're right."

He looked at the ceiling to clear his thoughts. _If only I had smarts, but nooo I have speed._

"So?"

S-14 heard this name while out on the street. It was a good one too. "I got it! My name will be Zachery!"

"Yeah, I'll have to remember that," Leo sincerely says.

"Same," Zachery says to Leo.

**Mighty Med**

In the rec room, Seryna had to stand on the platform. Kaz and Oliver Were by a machine to test the intensity of her powers, to check which abilities were the most dangerous.

"Okay, you display to us every ability you have," Oliver types a four number code in the screen. A red and white target practice appears a couple feet in front of her. "That is for any abilities that require shooting, understand?"

"Totally on the same page," she says.

"Begin," Kaz says.

The first ability she uses was bio-thermokinesis. The machine said it was harmless. The next ability she demonstrates was her superspeed, it was classified as neutral.

Each power was listed on Oliver's notepad;

Superspeed~Neutral

Bio-thermokinesis~Harmless

Force Field~Neutral

Energy Blasts~Harmful

Two Simultaneous Abilities~Neutral

Seryna was about to get off when Kaz stopped her. "Wait you forgot one ability."

"No I didn't," she said.

"Yes you did. It says geo-leaping, whatever the heck that is." Kaz shot back.

Seryna rolled her eyes and disappeared. Oliver and Kaz wonder where she went, she vanished into thin air.

"Where did she go?" Oliver asks Kaz. His friend shrugs while wondering the same thing.

They both feel someone tap their shoulders. The boys scream when they see Seryna behind them.

Oliver had his right hand in his chest, "don't scare me like that."

"You wanted to see geo-leaping, so I gave it to you." Seryna walks away with Skylar, who was amused by the whole thing, yet had a pitiful feeling.

Oliver looks at the final result.

Geo-leaping~Neutral

When the girls left the rec room, Skylar talked about the outside world since Seryna had the evil vision of it instead of the loving feeling. Skylar felt that Seryna got her, Seryna could relate no matter what.

"So how's school? Plus, what is it?" Seryna asked Skylar.

Sklyar giggled, "you're not from here are you?"

"No, at least from what I can remember." Seryna said. She saw another superhero enter the hospital. He was tall, with brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a red superhero suit. "Who's that?"

Skylar's face brightens when she sees him. "Experion!"

Skylar took Seryna's hand for her to him. "It's so good to see you again."

"Same here, Sky." He says to his friend. "And who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Seryna," she extends her hand out and they both shake hands.

Experion says, "aren't you sweating in that?"

"Aren't you sweating in that?" She asks him.

Experion shrugs at her logic, you couldn't argue against it. "Skylar I came to stop by here to help you gain your powers back."

Skylar jumps joyfully, "really!? Oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I admire you," Seryna tells Skylar. "You lost your powers and never gave up. If I lost my bionics, I don't know what I'd do; Bionics are irreplaceable."

Experion was confused about 'bionics', but placed little to no importance to the subject. "I found a solution, but it's in Caldera."

Skylar's face dropped, Caldera was home, but Earth was also home. It may have been a couple of months, but she has made true friends at Mighty Med.

"Caldera!? That's so far!" Skylar said.

"I know," he says. "Just look on the bright side, you will have the powers you onced had."

Seryna looked at Skylar, she wasn't doing well with the plan. Seryna didn't know what was worst, the fact her body was aching or that Skylar was leaving. She saw a double of everything and tried to stand up, yet it was very difficult.

"S-Skylar, my capsule."

Seryna tried to held onto Skylar's shoulders, but her grip wasn't strong enough. She fell to the floor, twitching uncontrollably. Experion tried to help her up, but a spark of electricity shocked him.

"OW!" He yells.

Seryna groans from the energy growing in her hands. The lighting bolt flies, hitting a nurse's paperwork. Suddenly she stops moving. Everyone turns to look at her. They had a form of fear in their eyes, no one has seen anything like this before.

Skylar and Experion help her up, she could barely keep her weight up. She mumbled, "my capsule."

The two heroes didn't know what she was talking about, they thought it was crazy talk. A nurse helped them out, Seryna was taken into a room for observation.

Skylar had her hand on her forehead, "wow! I have no words."

"Same." Experion says.

Oliver and Kaz came out of the Rec room discussing a few things. Skylar took Experion's hand to lead him to her other friends.

"Oliver, Kaz!"

The boys look up and Oliver immediately starts talking. "You're Experion!"

Experion smiles at the boy. He was glad to have fans. "I never knew you two were fans. What are your powers?"

"We don't have any," Kaz says. "But we do earn the title for the first normos to work here."

"That is cool." Experion nods at his comment. It was impressive since the past years they lose their memories or be cubed.

Kaz and Oliver had the same thought. _He thinks I'm cool!_

"Well I want to be by Seryna. She needs company," Skylar was about to leave, but Experion stopped her.

"I'll go," Experion offers.

Kaz adds, "plus we were looking for you for something important."

"Like?" She asks.

"We may have a way to restore your powers back," Oliver's statement creates a smile on Skylar's face.

"Really!?" Skylar was in a rush. "Experion, tell Seryna I'll visit her later!"

"I will," He says to her.

The three friends leave and Experion stands by Seryna's door. He could see through the door window that a nurse was still in the room and Seryna was fast asleep. He waits for the nurse to leave and enters the room.

Experion locks the door to avoid anyone in. He had an injector in his hand with a powerful serum that turned anyone into a villain. He took it out and looked at Seryna. She wouldn't feel a thing since she would be asleep.

Any of her memories would be erased, it was a bummer that her emotions wouldn't change.

Experion was about to inject her when the shuffling knob made him jump. The nurse that was just in the room a second ago came back. Experion ducks behind the bed as the nurse enters the room. She had managed to pick at the lock. She looks at it with a confused look.

The nurse takes back her clipboard she left on the desk beside Seryna. When she leaves, Experion looks at the serum, he needed to do it quickly. He slowly lifts up her sleeve and inserts the drug by placing the needle in her forearm.

Seryna doesn't wake up but moves her hand to his. She tightens her grip around it to get him away, but she weakens again and unsuccessfully loses.

On the other hand, Experion takes the needle out without some of the substances in the bottle. He hides it once more while getting away from her.

He safely escapes the room with no questions from anyone.

* * *

**Things are getting tough in Mighty Med aren't they? S-1 and Skylar got along pretty well. I can just hear it 'stupid Experion!' from many of you.**

**TKDP: S-1 did get a little defiant, but everything was good . . . while it lasted. I'm pretty sure the world won't quit on the soldiers til they're captured.**

**See ya in two weeks :)**


	6. A Threat from a Friend

**Mission Creek**

Leo and Zachery had waited three hours together for everyone to get up. When they did, everyone had finished the food in the cabinets and fridge. There was no food left for the Davenports.

"My burrito!" Adam yelled as it was nowhere to be seen.

"Adam!" Bree yells as she hits his head. "Knock it off."

Adam rubbed the back of his head. It wasn't the first time he was scold at today. "We should just visit Mr. Davenport and see how he's doing."

"We can't," Chase says. "Who's going to watch over the soldiers? And before you say anything, we are not leaving you here alone with them."

Leo said, "how about Bree and I go, then we switch off."

Chase groaned since he didn't want to be stuck there. He had to anyway, without supervision, who knows what could go wrong.

"I guess it's fair." Chase says.

"I'm not using my speed if that's what you're thinking," Bree says as she crosses her arms.

Zachery places a hand on Leo and Bree's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sebastian and I will take you two."

"Sebastian?" The bionic trio and Leo asked.

Zachery lifted his arms up, "oh yeah sorry, _S-3_. I told him about what you told me, he named himself Sebastian."

"Ohhhh," the four of them said.

Sebastian looks at Adam and Chase, "see ya!"

They disappear from there and appear in front of Memorial Hospital. Bree and Leo immediately separated themselves from the soldiers.

They ran inside and looked for Douglas in the waiting room. They found him sitting on the couch. He was beyond bored, in a state of thinking.

"Douglas, where's my mom?" Leo said as he approached the man.

Douglas looked up and saw Leo with Bree. "She's in Donald's room, they're figuring out some stuff."

"Like?" Leo asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have said stuff."

Bree rolled her eyes. She remembered it was a different hour of here. "What time is it?"

"One in the afternoon, why?"

Bree says, "it looks very late here."

"Yeah. I don't think Tasha's getting out anytime soon." Douglas explained.

Leo made a doubtful face, "lets hope Chase can handle the soldiers and Adam."

This caught Douglas' attention. He had forgotten about the soldiers. "Oh no. You're hiding them?"

"Yes, but the government wants to lock them up. They didn't do anything." Bree was careful enough to not raise her voice.

Douglas placed two fingers at the bridge of his nose. "We can get arrested too. I can't go back to prison."

"No one is—wait, you've been to prison?" Leo asked.

"Who's been to prison? What's a prison?" Zachery asked.

Leo looked around and pushed the boys on the couch. Douglas looked at the teens. He recognized one, but not the other.

"I remember you," Douglas told Sebastian.

Sebastian was very confused. "Who are you?"

Bree widen her eyes and gave Douglas a signal. He understood what she meant then chuckles. "Sorry about that. I was _confused _for a moment."

"It's alright," Zachery said. "I'm Zachery and that's Sebastian."

"At your service," his older brother said.

Bree wasn't paying attention to the boys anymore. Her focus was on something else. She saw Kaz and Oliver walking over to the same closet she saw them in. Bree didn't take second chances, she decided to follow Kaz and Oliver. They had something to hide, it was too good to pass up the chance.

Douglas and the rest were too caught up in a conversation, they totally forgot about Bree. She slowly backed up and turned around to follow Kaz and Oliver. She looked around, so no one would blow her cover. Everyone was caught up in their own problems to even notice her.

When she was at a safe distance, she turned invisible. Bree barely used the ability, so it was a good day to use it now. She was behind the boys and they were talking about typical everyday work.

"I don't know why Skylar is still attached to her," Oliver complains to Kaz.

Kaz looks at him confused, "of who? Seryna?"

Oliver sighs. "Yes. How am I going to tell her, Seryna is a supervillain?"

"Then don't tell her. Seryna doesn't even remember her past . . . I think."

Oliver shrugs, but feels discomfort by doing so. "I guess."

The doors open and both boys see Skylar talking to Experion. On the other hand, Bree was still invisible. She would have to stay that way for as long as she could.

Bree saw how they entered Mighty Med. She didn't know what the place was, but it was fascinating. There were many people with powers and it was a one in a lifetime sight. Her view was short lived when the elevator doors closed.

Bree turned visible again and debated whether to say anything. If she did she would have to confront the boys about it.

* * *

Experion was telling Skylar how well Seryna was doing. It was great for him but bad for Skylar. The serum Experion injected into Seryna was very powerful. Seryna's bionics stopped glitching because of it. Though there was a price for it. Since she never experienced a true life, she would still have to learn about the outside world while harming others.

Skylar walked over to Oliver and Kaz. They weren't in a rush which was good.

"Hey, how's it been?" Skylar asked. The boys had left for lunch, they still had about half an hour before returning to work.

Kaz said, "you wouldn't think it, but people change."

Skylar give him a confused look. He may be her friend, but at times he was very confusing. Experion cracks a small smile. It was true even if it wasn't obvious.

He remembered The Annihilator proposed him a great offer. Greater power was an item that was offered.

"Do you know if the samples are done?" Skylar asked them.

Oliver says, "they're done. We've made about five just in case."

Experion said, "let's go! We can't waste any time."

The boys were ahead, but Oliver noticed she didn't move an inch. "Aren't you coming?"

Skylar waits for Kaz and Experion to leave. She takes Oliver's arm and says. "What if none of them work? . . . What will happen later?"

"Skylar, please don't say that." Oliver tries to cheer her up. "If none of them work, we'll just look for a new one. I am not going to give up on you."

Skylar puts a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Oliver."

Skylar didn't go to the rec room first. Instead she went to visit Seryna. It would help her get rid of some stress to know she's okay.

* * *

Seryna was laying peacefully on the bed. She looked at the ceiling, feeling the need to escape. She found a letter on the floor. She must of knocked it down when she was sleeping.

Seryna picked it up and read to herself.

_Seryna,_

_Right now, you must be very confused. Whatever you do, befriend Skylar. She'll call you friend, so just play along for now. You'll have to eliminate her in the end. If you feel the need to hurt someone, go to the rec room. You'll know where that is. Don't blow your cover._

_-E_

"E?" Seryna asks. She sat up as the door opened. Skylar walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey Seryna."

Seryna weakly smiled, "hey Skylar."

"How have you been?" Skylar asked.

"I feel exhausted." Seryna looked around. She didn't know why she was in bed. She felt totally fine. If only she could wipe off Skylar's caring attitude.

"At least you're okay. I just came in to check up on you." Skylar smiled.

"What are you, my doctor?" Seryna joked.

Skylar laughed and said, "pshh. You wish. If you feel any better, just meet me in the rec room. Kaz and Oliver are testing a few cures they made to see if I get my powers back."

"Awesome! I'm sure one of them will work." Seryna cheered. Skylar hugged her, but Seryna had a look of disgust. "You totally just sounded like a doctor."

Skylar laughs and both girls separate. Skylar gets up and exits the room. Seryna didn't know who Kaz and Oliver were, but she saw Skylar was very attached to them. They were a threat if she needed to get her hands on Skylar.

Once she left, Seryna stood up with a smirk plastered on her face. She used her energy blast ability to destroy the camera in the room, no one needed to know about her plans.

She looked at a couple blocks sitting on the desk as decorations. She used her hands, one for each block, and waved them around the room. She played around with them for a bit until something into mind.

_"That was fun."_

_"The fun has just begun."_

Seryna felt a sudden rush of anger and adrenaline go through her body. Whoever it was in her mind, loved what he did. She was following the perfect example . . . it was lovely.

She kept the blocks in the center of the room; They were still.

"This is the end of you Skylar Storm." She smacked her palms together and the blocks turned into dust. It slowly piled onto the bed.

Seryna turned around and headed to the door. There was so much to do in so little time.

* * *

**Things are heating up, aren't they? **

**TKDP: Things for Skylar got worse :( Lets hope the cure works.**

**Daphrose: He turned her evil! :( **

**I have an anoucment. I won't be updating anything since I'm very busy this month, I'll return July 31. This goes for every story. Although when I'm back, I'll probably have written quite a lot. **


	7. Temptations

**Ah yeahhh, I finally finished this long chapter. Since every time I updated I was in a rush (aka busy :/) I couldn't answer to your reviews, but now I do have time! YAY! :)**

**Daphrose: You'll be surprised what plans she has up her sleeve. Thx for reviewing!**

**TKDP: This chapter shall give you all the answers. :) thx for reviewing.**

**PurpleNicole531: WOW, thanks for reviewing each chapter! I'm so happy you enjoy this book. Maybe all of your questions will be answered this chapter. :D**

**Mynameisprettyy: Yeah. Maybe she will realize something is wrong or not? Thx for reviewing!**

**Leo Corp: XD I'm hoping you reached up to this chapter, bud. LOL. 'I Need a Doctor' is a great song, so of course I'd place it for the first chapter, haha.**

**Okay, now onto this chapter! There is a reference at the end, I hope you catch it. Excuse any errors/mistakes.**

* * *

Bree was in a total state of shock. What she had seen was not normal. There were more people like her. She knew superheroes were fictional and she knew quite a lot from Leo always talking about it.

Was this what Kaz and Oliver were hiding. If they lied about this place it meant two things, super dangerous or super helpful. She can't reveal this right away, no one will believe her.

Bree sigh as she exit the closet. "They couldn't have made a better entrance?"

Since she was way too focused with her own thoughts, Sebastian scared her just by greeting her. "Hey, Bree! Your brother was wondering where you were."

Bree quickly came up with a lie. "I went to the bathroom."

Sebastian believes her. From Bree's perspective, he was naïve like the rest of the soldiers. She knew they lost a sister and it hurt them the most. Bree did her best to change the subject, but he would always go back to it.

"You're the only girl in the family? Besides your mom, of course."

Bree didn't know where he was going with this. "Yeah, I do wish for a sister. Who am I kidding, that won't happen!"

"Maybe when we find S-1, she could be your sister." He says while laughing.

Bree smiles, "That's sweet. See, why can't there be more happy people like you in the world."

"Yes, I won't give up on her." Sebastian says back. "Oh! Douglas needs to talk to you about something."

She looked surprised, it was very rare that he needed to talk to her. Douglas was more interested in her brothers, but she never minded. "Of what?"

"I wish I knew, he didn't say."

Bree nods at his response. She walks to the waiting room with Sebastian right behind her. She saw Douglas in the same spot, he didn't look worried to go back to prison.

"There you are!" Douglas exclaimed as he stood up. He took her arm and pulled her aside from the group.

"I already told Leo, but I thought it'd be important to tell you." Douglas looks at the two soldiers, Leo had them distracted. "We can't keep them in the house forever. I was thinking of having them moved back to where they came from."

"That's the thing," Bree said. "We can't because we don't know where they live. The only thing they remember is living in a warehouse."

"They might remember where it is," Douglas said.

Bree shrugged at her father. It sounded like a great idea since the government wouldn't think of looking for them there. "What if it triggers memories?"

"It won't. The triton app in their chips is too advance, they'll only remember basic necessities."

"What will Mr. Davenport say?"

"We can't let him know," Douglas says.

Bree crosses her arms, "I feel bad for hiding this from him."

"I know, but he's still recovering . . . Look this will be between us."

Bree nods showing understandment. It was almost how it was three years ago, hiding to prove non existence. "I need to see."

"Go ahead," Douglas pats her back and moves back to the boys. Bree walks over to the door and slowly opens it. Donald was sitting up on the bed while Tasha sat on a bench right next to him.

"Hey Tasha, hey Mr. Davenport." Bree shuts the door behind her and walks beside Tasha.

"Hey honey," Tasha says. Donald waves at his daughter.

Tasha gets up from the stool to let Bree sit there. Bree sits down and looks at her father. "I'm so glad you are okay. When will you be coming back home?"

"Actually I should be out today, we're just waiting for the results."

Tasha chuckles, "And you know your father, he wants to get the most out of the bill."

"Nothing is cheap nowadays," Donald says.

Bree rolls her eyes, of course. He was rich, but didn't like to waste anything even though he's wasted money on useless things which made no sense to her. "Tell me about it."

Bree barely talked to Donald. A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Bree," Zachery whispered. He looked at Tasha and Davenport. "Oh . . . hello Bree's parents. Feel better Bree's dad."

He quickly closed the door before it became much weirder.

Donald looked at Bree with a confused look. "Who was that?"

Bree didn't say anything. It was obvious who the young teen was.

"Was that one of the soldiers!?"

Tasha didn't say anything, but Bree shuts her eyes and opens her mouth. "Maybe . . . "

Bree didn't want to give an explanation and quickly bolted out the door. Douglas looked at Bree with a confused look. "What happened?"

Bree looks straight ahead at Zachery. She ignored Douglas and walked over the soldier. "What is your problem?"

"What happened?" Leo asked.

Bree looks around before answering, "Davenport knows the soldiers are here. We need them under the radar."

"Hey," Zachery says. "We did nothing wrong. If we did, then we're sorry."

"The government is trying to lock you up! I don't know what my father will do when he finds out that most of you are at the house." Bree tried to maintain calm, but it was so aggravating.

Before Zachery could answer Sebastian cuts in. "She's right. Last time was a close call, we don't need another risk."

Leo suggests, "Maybe we should go."

Zachery nods and places his hand on Leo's shoulder. Sebastian extends his hand out to Bree. "Are you coming?"

"No," Bree crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm staying here for a little longer."

Sebastian turns around because he heard his brother geo-leap away. He then turns back to Bree. "What time do you want me to come back?"

"No it's fine," Bree places her hand on the bridge of her nose. "I can call one of brothers."

"Actually," Sebastian pulled out his phone. He had found it out in the street when he 'accidentally' scared a person out in the street. "Type my number in."

Bree pulled out her phone, typed in Sebastian's number, and saved his information. "It's saved. One question, where did you find that phone?"

"I . . . took it?" Sebastian said.

Bree sighed, "That's stealing. It's too late now."

"Well the man dropped it on the street so . . . " Sebastian shrugged and geo-leaped away.

Bree walked over to Douglas. He was on his phone talking to someone. Bree didn't know who it was, but the voice was feminine. She looked down at her phone to see what crazy things people were posting. After all, she needed a distraction.

* * *

Seryna was in the rec room with Skylar and the boys. Kaz and Oliver had five tests tubes; One was the solution or none were it. She needed to know which one it had to be, that way she could destroy it before testing.

Skylar stood beside the boys with a hopeful expression, filled with joy. "Seryna, look at this. Kaz and Oliver found some solutions to my problem!"

"So that's what that is." Seryna grinned widely, then asked the boys two questions. "How will you test them? Can it be used on other superheroes?"

Oliver had placed the first test tube in the machine. He felt uncomfortable with Seryna around. She felt fake and too good of a friend.

Kaz gave a cocky smile then said, "Meet hologram Skylar. She will be the guinea pig."

"Plus if it works, every hero known to have lost their powers will be able to get them back." Oliver adds.

The first serum was in the machine. Oliver read the options in the machine. It wasn't difficult to use since Horace taught them how. Oliver had his fingers crossed for the chance it would work.

Seryna looked around, then stopped at Skylar. "Where's Experion?"

"I think he went somewhere outside."

Seryna was thinking where he could have gone. There was nothing important at the time. She looked at the hologram, it was missing an arm. Skylar was terrified when she saw herself missing a limb.

"We know it's not this one." Kaz took it out and immediately disposed of it.

Oliver inserted another one. There were no results. "This one did nothing."

"Third time's a charm," Kaz says. Kaz takes one of the solutions. Kaz was right about the third one. "It works!"

"We still need to test the rest of them," Oliver says.

Skylar joined in the conversation. "Kaz, maybe Oliver is right. The rest are crucial."

"Or we can save time and use it now." Kaz was stubborn on using the formula.

Seryna walks by their direction and switches the cure with one of the harmless ones. She would give it to Experion so he could get rid of it. The boys would then inject the wrong one, making it a total failure.

None of them noticed the switch since they were busy arguing on what to do first. This gave Seryna time to find Experion, that's if he came back.

She walks out of the Rec room and walks down the hall to the main room. She sees Experion coming out of the elevator. Experion sees her and walks towards the soldier. Seryna pulls him into the hallway, so no one would hear their conversation.

"Where were you?" She whispers.

"Sorry I wasn't here. I would've called, but a kid stole my phone. It was one those bionic soldiers." Experion looked very mad. "What a freak."

Seryna gives him an annoyed look, "Bionic soldier? Look, forget your phone! I found the cure for returning superpowers, the problem is I can't insert the contamination serum because it could mess with the formula."

"You don't have to," Experion says. "All you have to do is give them the two formulas in the same tube with a clear divider inside; That way it won't be contaminated."

Experion takes out a plastic divider and hands it to Seryna. She takes it and tilts the tube at angle to make sure all of it went to one side. After that tedious process, she places the superpower contamination serum on the other side.

"It should be good to go. The boys are going to replicate the formula for other heroes. They'll be helping us without even knowing." Seryna said.

"Hurry up and take that back," Experion says. "We need to go back to the surface to fix your powers."

"Ah, that's right. I _totally_ forgot." Seryna says before leaving. It was a quick trip since Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar were still arguing. She placed the serum on the machine and convinced Oliver and Skylar, Kaz was right.

"You all are still arguing? Give it a break. I say Kaz is right. The sooner the better, we don't know what the future holds."

Kaz says, "Well except Timeline, but he's not here."

Oliver shrugs and listens to Seryna, maybe she was right. "Fine. If you two say so."

Oliver takes the serum and places a needle over it. He looks for a wipe to clean the area around Skylar's left arm. Skylar takes off her jacket and moves her hair out of the way. Once the needle goes into her skin, Skylar sighs in relief. She knows there is a possibility for the formula to kick in, but she'll finally be the hero she once was.

Kaz, Oliver and Seryna smile. Kaz and Oliver we're glad they had found a cure; Oliver made sure he wrote down the process of how to make it.

_**Notes for formula:**_

_***Sample of their DNA. (Hair, nail, spit (gross but works best), blood (also works the best), etc.)**_

_***Purple tube labeled Salus (2 ml)**_

_***Blue tube labeled Dynam (1 ml)**_

_***Green tube labeled Tachy (1.5 ml)**_

_**Add Salus, then mix with Tachy. After both are mixed add the DNA sample, then mix. Finally mix Dynam with the rest.**_

Kaz was happy since Skylar would stop mourning about losing her powers, there were some close calls where she placed herself in danger because of it.

Seryna gave a genuine smile, but her true feeling was very narcissistic. They didn't know the plan had begun, it would be their fault for having trust. Seryna looked at Skylar, "How do you feel?"

"I'm very hyped! I can't believe this is going to happen!" Skylar exclaimed.

"The effects might take awhile, but it's totally worth the wait." Oliver said.

"I have to go," Seryna says. "Good luck, Skylar. Bye guys."

Seryna runs out the room and sees Experion waiting by the elevator. When he sees Seryna he's relieved, because she would need her powers as soon as possible. He was in the same outfit as before; He looked like a civilian.

"Why do we need to go up, can't they fix them here?" Seryna asked.

Experion shakes his head, "Not from what I've seen. I know a person who knows about this stuff."

"Where have you meet this person? What do they know?" Seryna asks.

"Don't worry, she knows what she's doing. In fact, she has a child about your age." Experion says. The more information he said, the more impatient she became.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Seryna says.

Experion chuckles, "Don't worry, I do."

* * *

**See, I told you there would be reference! :D**


	8. The Mother of Bionics

**Woo hoo! I'm so glad I updated this. This chapter is . . . *claps hands together* gold. I definitely know y'all will be shocked at who's going to appear :3**

**PurpleNicole531: I like the guess, you're gonna have to read to know if you're right ;) I intended for that to happen because he needed a reason to get a phone XD I was laughing when I wrote that, I'm glad you caught it too! Thx for the review.**

**TKDP: AH! :3 You are going to be so shocked! But hey, at least Skylar has powers! [yeah, maybe it's not a good thing] Thanks for reviewing.**

**Shadow-wolf78: I think it's going to get a lot more interesting from this point and on. :) Thx for reviewing.**

**There is an important announcement I have at the end :D So please check that too. Now you can enjoy!**

* * *

Seryna and Experion went to the surface to the normo hospital. They weren't seen by anyone, at least that's what they thought.

Bree was walking out of the restroom and noticed two suspicious people. One male, the other was female. Bree discreetly followed them, but she couldn't go for long and went to greet them.

"Hey," Bree said.

Experion looks at her and kindly greets, "Hey."

Seryna waves at Bree, but Bree's reaction was different. She tried to keep her calm.

"Do I know you?" Bree says to Seryna just in case if she remembered her.

Seryna gave Bree a weird look before an image appeared in her head.

"Any last words?" Seryna asked.

"No," Bree said. "Only this."

Bree used her speed to back-hand slap Seryna. The soldier flew back and hit her head on a board. That was the last thing she remembered before appearing in a high security prison.

"No. Maybe we can talk later and have a nice chat."

Bree looked at Experion and lied, "I know you from somewhere, too."

Experion shook his head, "I know who you are, but we never met. It's so cool to see you in person! I'm a big fan."

"Aw, thanks. I think it'd be better to talk outside."

Seryna nods, "Yeah. That'd be better."

It didn't take long for them to be outside. Bree had Sebastian on speed dial since he could get there in an instant.

"May I get in autograph?" Experion says.

"Sure, but I don't have paper or a pen," Bree said.

Seryna tugged on Experion's sleeve and whispers, "Let's get out of here."

"We have to go," Experion tells Bree.

Both villains leave the hospital, but they didn't noticed Bree was following them a couple blocks after.

"She's following us, we have to attack now," Seryna whispered to Experion.

Experion whispered back, "Don't worry, we will. We just need to lure her in an ally."

Seryna and Experion walk into the closest ally and check to see if Bree went in. Bree wasn't there. They decided to 'talk' about their 'plans' as a distraction.

It wasn't long before Bree was trying to sneak up on them. Seryna was the first to turn around and hit Bree in the stomach.

When Bree tried to fight back Experion placed his hand over her head to paralyze her; However, she used her super speed to catch him off guard and he didn't paralyze her. Bree pulled out her phone as quickly as possible and started typing Sebastian's number.

Seryna knew she was all glitchy, but if she stayed concentrated well enough, her bionics could work for a short amount of time. She was trying to gather enough strength and when she did, she elbowed Bree in the shoulder. The girl dropped to the floor and yelled in pain.

Experion had gain his senses again and noticed Seryna was weak again. He helped her stand up and they continued to walk as if nothing happened.

Bree laid on the floor trying to reach her phone, but each movement sent a painful pull to her shoulder. She was able to touch the screen of her phone. She's able to dial it and put on the speaker, the only thing left was if Sebastian actually picked up.

* * *

Experion and Seryna kept walking. Most of the girl's weight was on Experion. Those were the moments where he wished he had super strength.

Experion took a left turn in a semi bad neighborhood. He looks down to his left trying to find a house and when he does, he helps Seryna walk up the steps.

Experion knocks on the door and waits a few seconds before a woman around her late thirties opens the door.

"Hello Experion. What brings you over here?" She asks kindly.

"I need you to help my friend Seryna." He gives a small gesture towards Seryna. "Her powers aren't working and I thought you could help."

She smiles, "You've come to the right place. Come in."

Both teens walk into the house. Seryna didn't know how the woman was going to help her. It looked like a regular house with nothing to hide and she looked normal. She was very skeptical if her powers would work again.

"How are you going to fix my bionics?" She asked.

"Easy. Follow me." The woman goes upstairs and walks into a room full of computers and small desks. "You just need to sleep in there." The woman points to a capsule.

"That's it? No formula or anything?" Experion asked.

"She's bionic, they operate differently from superheroes."

Experion says, "That makes more sense."

"Speaking of bionics, I need to get my son," She says, but right when she said he was standing at the doorway to tell her he was going out.

"Mom, I'm going out with a few friends may-," he notices Experion and Seryna. "Oh hey, Experion," he turns to his mom. "Who's this?"

The woman looks at her son then at Seryna. "Marcus, this is Seryna. Seryna, this is my son Marcus."

"I'm guessing he sleeps there," Seryna says.

"No, I use to." Marcus looks To Experion, "What brings you two over here?"

Experion points at Seryna, "Her powers are all messed up. I figured since Mighty Med doesn't have the equipment, you were next on the list."

"You say Mighty Med is a hospital for superheroes, but they do nothing," Marcus says.

"It won't be very soon," Experion says to his friend. "I know many people are ready to attack and are slowly infiltrating the hospital one by one."

"Who's plan is this?" Marcus asks.

The other boy shrugs, "Ask your mom, she should know."

Experion knew The Annihilator had plans to take over Mighty Med, but maybe he had other partners in crime beside henchmen.

Marcus shrugs and the boys keep talking. Marcus invites Experion to hang out with him with his friends that way the waiting time would go quicker: Experion agrees to go.

Meanwhile, Giselle placed Seryna in the capsule and puts a timer so she won't oversleep. She was very pleased Seryna showed up because it would give her a good idea how bionic humans worked. Good thing she had contacted Douglas for a movie.

* * *

Brew was leaning on Adam and Sebastian. The boys were taking Bree back to the hospital; she had major injuries. Adam was very worried for his sister, she looked weaker and could barely say a word.

"Bree what happened?" Adam asked.

Bree barely said anything since it hurt to speak. "I was fighting. They won."

"Who?" Sebastian asked.

Bree grabbed her stomach, she was in a lot of pain, and couldn't answer again.

"I'll superspeed us to the hospital," Sebastian informed. In a few seconds they were at the entrance of the hospital.

They informed they needed emergency medical attention. A few nurses went for, but they didn't place her on a gurney yet. Bree took the soldier's hand and tried to make out as many words as possible.

"Sebastian . . . Your sister! She's . . . alive!"

"What, where is she?" Sebastian said.

Before Bree could answer the nurses took her away and she let go of his hand. Sebastian only had one clue: S-1 was alive.

* * *

**Get it? The Mother of Bionics ;) *cough* reference game is too strong *cough* XD Sebastian and Bree know S-1 is alive! Finally, am I right?**

**Okay I have a VERY awesome and important announcement to make! There is an upcoming story set to appear next year; however, I need your help! I need OCs and that's where you guys come in. :D You can submit an original character, bionic or super. **

**To submit a character - there is a link in my profile page labeled 'We Are Indivisible'. Click that and it should take you where you need to submit your OC. All of the requirements are there. There is no deadline [for now]**

**I'll be looking forward to what you all can come up with :D**


End file.
